Talk:Altean Royal Lineage
Pedigree depiction I just wanted to chime in and start off by giving my compliments to the editors working on this pedigree. It streamlines the relationship between Marth and Chrom pretty well. Though I'm wondering if there's a way we can depict a large span of time between the Archaneans and the Ylisseans without compromising the presentation of the tree. Right now, the tree is suggesting that Marth is Chrom's grandfather. I'm not entirely familiar with the familial lore in the FE series, but I think that's wrong, right? —FarEastwood (talk) 22:42, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Thank you, and i'm open to suggestions.-- 22:46, October 28, 2016 (UTC)": :Chrom is a descendant of Marth with an unspecified number of generations between the two. Though why did we isolate the family tree to a separate page? Was this something discussed with Otherarrow?—Nauibotics (talk) 00:50, October 29, 2016 (UTC) A little bit, yeah.-- 00:54, October 29, 2016 (UTC) I've suggested the idea of a "Altean merged line" like this too, and what I suggesting doing is including the First Exalt between Marth and Chromdad, likely with longer downward lines going both to and from them to signify the passage of time. However, I do not know how that would work as is. Also, since we do have a separate page (and thus, have more room), we should include more members of the extended family, such as Caeda's father Mostyn, Elice's implied marriage with Merric and probably something else I can't remember. (Also, I am all for having this a separate page, in part because it spans multiple games and would take up too much space otherwise.)--Otherarrow (talk) 02:08, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Can we go back to archanean-Ylissean, or at the very least, change the current title? It doesn't concern just Altea, and Archanea was due to the continent, not the country.-- 18:29, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Calling it the Archanean-Ylissean family tree would be misleading, though. It'd be too easily mistaken for a tree involving Nyna's family. There's probably a reason why the page was moved, so I won't touch it. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 18:40, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Marth is never specified as the Chrom or the Exalt's ancestor Within Awakening's script, neither Chrom, or the Exalt are ever directly called the descendants of Marth. The ownership of the Falchion indicates, but its not directly confirmed within the game itself. Emperor Hardin (talk) 10:12, October 29, 2016 (UTC) :It's confirmed in the Avatar's support with Tiki, for one. Also, while not spelled out elsewhere, it's heavily implied, what with the Falchion, Lucina being able to disguise as him, Ylisse controlling (most) of the same territory as the Marth ruled Archanea, etc. (I want to say it is explictly mentioned elsewhere as well, but the Tiki reference was the first I found)--Otherarrow (talk) 14:05, October 29, 2016 (UTC) :: You're right, she says Marth is a distant relation to Chrom. Regardless thats the only time Marth is mentioned along with Chrom, it really seems like people in Ylisse's time know very little about Marth, and we don't know if the First Exalt was Marth's descendant. Though it seems obviously based off the slopp..err writing that the Exalt was intended to be Marth at some point. Emperor Hardin (talk) 14:27, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Elice and Merric? That's dipping into speculation territory. While I like to believe that such is the case, it's not confirmed.—Nauibotics (talk) 10:58, October 29, 2016 (UTC) IIRC it's implied in the ending of Mystery of the Emblem and its remake. It's not confirmed, yes, but Otherarrow approved putting Merric on the tree. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 14:47, October 29, 2016 (UTC)